


Malec nightclub human au

by Waywardarcher02



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardarcher02/pseuds/Waywardarcher02
Summary: Alec and Magnus own rival nightclubs, will their relationship always be twisted by jealousy and rivalry or will it blossom into something more?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 6





	Malec nightclub human au

Magnus Bane is the owner of the elite nightclub Pandemonium which is the one of top clubs in Brooklyn only rivaled by one other.  
Alec Lightwood owns Heavan a nightclub in New York which is renowned for being the biggest rival to Pandemonium.  
What will happen when the owners try to scope out the competition, will they be forever rivals or will there relation ship develop into something more?


End file.
